SMACked A One Shot Taken after Snow Day
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is a one shot taken after the events of Snow Day.


**SMACked...A One Shot...What should have happened after Snow Day.**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own the characters. Just the story.**

**..........................................................................**

Stella and Hawkes had made it out of the building.

"Where's Mac? he was right behind us Sheldon." said Stella.

"He's coming Stella, don't worry, he's coming," said Sheldon.

As they waited outside they seen his shadow through the window of the door and as he opened it walking out Stella ran into his arms and embraced him tightly.

_"You're okay, you made it Mac."_ whispered Stella.

Still holding her tight he seen Peyton running toward him. Releasing Stella he walked down the stairs to her as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh Mac, I was so worried. God... I'm glad you are okay," cried Peyton.

_"Shh... Listen Peyton, I want to go London with you,"_ said Mac.

Embracing him tighter she smiled. Mac turned to face his team, giving them a nod as he seen Stella with tears in her eyes. Facing Peyton again he kissed her, wrapped his arm around her and walked away with her.

Heading to their cars Mac said...

"I'll pick you up at six o'clock Peyton, bye for now."

"Bye Mac," Peyton replied with happiness.

.................

When Mac arrived home he pulled out his bag and packed it. While he sorted through some clothes, he came across the black t-shirt Stella had bought him for his birthday last year. Sitting on his bed he thought back to her teasing him...

_"Oh come on now Mac you have to model for me. I need to see what I paid for," Stella giggled._

Unbuttoning his shirt for her he took it off and tossed on the black t-shirt.

_"Mmm...now that's hot," _she laughed.

"You are bad Stella but thank you for the shirt, it's great," smiled Mac.

"You are welcome," Stella said as she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Mac."

Jarring himself out of his thought he folded it neatly and slipped it into his bag. Once he had everything packed up and ready. He decided to call and see how Stella was holding up after today.

Hearing her phone, she said...

"Hello."

"Stella... it's Mac. You okay, you sound upset."

"No. I'm fine Mac what did you need?" asked Stella.

The way Stella had said that made Mac realize something was wrong.

"I just wanted to call to say good bye. You'll hold down New York while I'm gone?" asked Mac.

"Of course. Don't worry Mac we'll be fine," replied Stella.

Mac could still hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Okay Stella... I'll see you in a few weeks," said Mac.

Hanging up the phone Mac thought back to the days events. But the one thing that kept coming back to him was the trust Stella had in him when he grabbed her and covered her mouth. Not even a flinch as he told her to shh.

Grabbing his suitcase he headed out the door leaving New York behind.

.....................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Stella was in tears. She thought for sure Mac wouldn't go to England. Heading into the shower she allowed the spray to wash away her pain, her hurt of not being able to see Mac for three weeks.

Turning off the water she wrapped herself in her fluffy towel and headed into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As she neared the counter she seen the picture of her and Mac from the staff Christmas Party last year. God how happy they looked with their arms wrapped around each other while they danced.

After starting the coffee she took the picture and sat down and as she fell into sleep she cuddled it in her arms. How she wished she had told Mac of her feelings for him. But damn... pride kept her from doing it.

Falling into sleep she dreamed. Dreamed of Mac.

................................................................

**At** the Airport Peyton noticed Mac was very quiet.

"Mac...are you okay? You seem lost," said Peyton.

Leaning down to kiss him Peyton noticed he didn't kiss her back. Looking into his eyes she could see that spark was missing, had disappeared. Standing back up she noticed the crossword book Mac had bought. Taking it from him she seen he had written Stella's name through the pages.

"Mac... I think we need to talk," said Peyton.

"What about Peyton?" asked Mac.

"About us Mac. About where our relationship is heading. Tell me Mac, do you love me?" asked Peyton.

Looking into Peyton's eyes he said...

"I care about you Peyton as for love. I don't... umm.. I don't know," said Mac.

Peyton teared up. For she knew the next question she was about to ask would decide their relationship.

_"Mac... do you love Stella?"_ she whispered with sadness.

"Flight 107 to London now boarding at Gate 3."

"Mac... I need to know where your heart is at. Is it with me? Or is it with Stella?" Peyton asked again.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I'm so sorry. But I don't think we'll be going to London together," said Mac.

Peyton knew she had her answer. She had finally realized Mac's love for Stella was stronger then their relationship. Kissing her one last time on the cheek he grabbed his bag and watched as she walked down the runway. Turning one last time she smiled through her tears as she whispered..."_Good bye Mac."_

Exiting the Airport Mac tossed his bags into the car and headed to Stella's. When he arrived he searched his pocket for the spare key she had given him after her ordeal with Frankie.

Pulling it out he placed it in the lock and opened the door to darkness. Placing his bag on the floor he walked towards her living room and seen one single candle burning with a half opened bottle of wine. Nearing closer to her sleeping form he seen the picture she was holding.

Taking it from her arms she moaned and fell back into sleep.

"_Stella! Stella, wake up. Stella!"_ whispered Mac.

Thinking she was still dreaming she whispered in her sleep...

_"Mmm..I love you Mac."_

As he smiled he bent down and carefully shook her awake.

_"Mac! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be on your way to London by now,"_ Stella said with shock.

_"I couldn't go Stella. I couldn't leave without you. I wouldn't have survived not seeing you, touching you, smiling with you. I need you to listen to me Stella. I came back for you. I came back because I realized I loved you, not Peyton. Do you understand what I'm telling you Stella? I love you. I want to grow old with you, I want to have children with you, build a life with you. With you Stella, only you."_

As Stella listened her tears poured from her eyes. She didn't think it was true, she didn't realize it was real. Was she still dreaming? Or was Mac truly vowing his love for her.

_"I must be dreaming. But if I am dreaming I never want to wake up. I never want to be woken up, I just want to stay in this dream forever,"_ cried Stella.

_"I can assure you Stella this is no dream. I love you Stella. Please say you love me too,"_ whispered Mac.

Sitting up she caressed Mac's cheek as she inhaled his gorgeous cologne.

_"I do Mac. I love you too. I love you so much that my heart broke today when I watched you walk away with Peyton. It felt like my soul had died. It felt like the world I knew had disappeared."_

Embracing her face in his hands Mac leaned into her lips and whispered...

_"This is forever Stella. With this kiss we start our life together as a couple."_

Placing his lips on hers they felt the fiery flame of love light in their hearts. Taking the kiss deeper Mac lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed he admired her beautiful form that had come out of the towel she was wrapped in. Laying down beside her Mac whispered into her ear...

_"Forever Stella, I want forever."_

With the tears falling down her cheeks, Stella whispered...

_"You have your forever Mac. This is forever, spending the rest of my life wrapped within your love."_

**The End**


End file.
